This invention relates to an insulated cloth for industrial and civil covering applications.
In the field of large roofed constructions, widespread acceptance are presently enjoying high-toughness cloths coated with plastic materials.
Such is the case with the fabrication of tent structures, tensioned structures, inflatable sheds, and other comparable roofed constructions.
The cloths currently employed for such purposes have several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage stems from said cloths affording, on account of their small thickness, a low coefficient of thermal insulation, so that sheds and premises formed from such materials are highly expensive to keep up as regards their ambient air conditioning.
A second shortcoming to be met with structures formed from such cloths is the considerable sonority of the interior space due to reflection of sound waves from the coated cloth.
A further problem comes from such cloths, because of their impervious nature and, as mentioned, poor thermal insulation properties, becoming the seat of moisture condensation which is liable to fall into the enclosed space when the structure is vibrated.